Marshal's Darkest Night
by Tripenguinman
Summary: One dark night, something horrible happens to poor Marshal. Credit to Ponytail30527 and Stargazer128 for the idea. OC's used under their premission. Rated T for sad character death.


This is just an idea that Stranger128 had and gave Ponytail30527 a new side of it. I am only putting up what she imagined. Please note it does not connect to anything else I write, Ponytail30527, Stranger128, Kvzpenguin, or anyone else who writes with Ponytail's OC's. Please enjoy and review. Plus I added some of my own touch.

MARSHAL'S DARKEST NIGHT

A veil had fallen over the zoo and blanketed everything in total darkness. The night was cold and like that of a horror movie. A light drizzle had begun to fall and Kowalski was still awake even at three in the morning. He had tossed and turned all night but that had only made him sore and raw on his sides. His eyes felt so tired and heavy but sleep would not come. He heard Rico snoring and Marshal and Elli and Private and… Skipper didn't snore. He never made a noise in his sleep except for turning every little while. But this night as the cold wind blew in through the slightly open fishbowl entrance, he was practically soundless. Kowalski looked down at him from time to time but he looked the same every time. His arms crossed over his chest and his eyes shut with little effort.

Kowalski looked at the clock: 5:00. It was almost time to wake and he hadn't even gotten a wink of sleep. He decided he would go ahead and get up. After all it wasn't like he was going to get much rest in an hour. He hopped out of bed and looked at each of them: Private: resting peacefully, Rico: snoring loudly, Elli: softly breathing in and out, Marshal: snoring mildly, and Skipper… not even moving. _He sure is a light sleeper. _Kowalski thought. He pulled a carton of Private's love smooth and poured himself a glass. As he drank, he watched them sleep and how Skipper was so… so still. He wasn't even breathing. Kowalski waddled to his bed side and shook him.

"Skipper," he said "Time to get up. You need to get the kids ready for school."

Skipper's eyes fell open but he did not move. He just stared. There was no life in the eyes. Only a silent blur of emotion and sadness. Kowalski shook him again.

"Skipper? You okay?"

But then Kowalski realized the truth when he looked back in the cold, lifeless eyes.

"Oh my God!" he whispered

He touched Skipper's flipper which fell limply on the bunk. He grabbed it up and his eyes began to sting, not with exhaustion but horror and sadness.

"Skipper, you can't be dead. You just can't!" he whispered and touched the once proud chest that now sunk in and was unmoving.

No heartbeat. No reply to his hand. Only cold feathers and flesh. He closed Skipper's eyes and fell back and felt his heart in his mouth.

It was just something that he had never had the strength to accept. Skipper had somehow died in his sleep.

"Kowalski?" said a sleepy voice and Kowalski froze.

He looked slowly up from the lifeless body to Marshal who was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Uncle Kowalski?" he said again and opened his eyes.

They were like Skipper's eyes but were weak and watery.

"I don't feel good." he moaned and started to climb down.

"Wait! Marshal!" Kowalski said but it was too late and Marshal had hopped down.

"I'm going to tell Daddy." he said and touched his father and shook him.

"Marshal, I-I…" but Kowalski couldn't make himself say it.

Marshal shook the body and shook it and soon he became very stiff.

"Daddy?" he whimpered "D-daddy? You need t-to get up."

But Skipper stayed unmoving and has realization covered Marshal, he felt a large lump grow in his throat and felt his body shake and felt his heart in his mouth.

"Come on Daddy," he whispered "You can't be sleeping today… it's Monday."

His flipper fell on his old father's chest and felt no replying heartbeat as Kowalski had.

"You- You are going to wake up a-aren't you Daddy?" he whimpered but knew he was talking to nothing but an empty body that had once held a great man.

He fell on Skipper's chest and tears came like a waterfall. He felt his breath tickle the feathers on the chest and felt them become wet around his head from his sobbing. He felt Kowalski's touch on his shoulder and felt rage over took him.

"WHY DIDN'T YPOU TELL ME?!" He shouted desperately.

Kowalski was crying now and he tried to look tall and strong but failed.

"Marshal, I-I'm so sorry. I-I just couldn't get it o-out." he whispered.

"A fat lot of good that's doing me now!" Marshal wailed "Now my Daddy's dead!"

He fell back on Skipper's chest.

"My Daddy's dead!" he whimpered.

"I know Marshal I-I…" Kowalski felt awful.

Marshal through himself into a hug with Kowalski and buried his head in his shoulder.

"How can this happen to u-us?" Marshal sobbed.

"I don't know Marshal. Not even science can explain this…"

***

I'd say more but I'm crying right now.


End file.
